Armoured Knight
騎士 |Name (Romaji) = Yoroi Kishi |Gender = Genderless Male |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Unknown |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Unknown |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} 騎士|Yoroi Kishi}} is an unnamed character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. It is one of the automata of the Ten Benchwarmers. Appearance Armoured Knight has a human-like form that is in a full knight's armour. It has a black bowl helmed head, with a black outlined silver visor, that has a red horse hair plume attached on top of it, a silver gorget-like detail that has vertical black stripes by its chest, a black pauldron-like detail, with silver staple and pin fastenings, a black outlined silver gardbrace, with violet staple and pin fastenings, that has a black horn-like detail on each of its top centre part on each of its shoulders, black shoulder joints, silver rerebrace-like upper arms, black elbow joints, a black outlined silver vambrace on each of its lower arms, a black gauntlet on each of its hands, with violet staple and pin fastenings, a blue lined black surcoat, silver breast and back plates, black fauld-like details at its hips, a silver cuisse on each of its thighs, black knee joints, a black poleyn-like detail on each of its black heeled pointed silver feet, and a blue lined black cape across its back. In the manga, Armoured Knight has a male human-like form. He wears a knight's armour that is composed of a helmet, with a visor, on top of his head, a gardbrace on each of his shoulders, a breastplate over an inner long sleeved linen undershirt, with a band on each of his elbows, a surcoat, a pair of trousers, a pair of knee length boots, and a cape across his back. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Eve’s Heart Unknown Equipment * |Yari}}: A weapon composed of a silver tip and a black handle that has four black nozzles that can boost Armoured Knight's attacks. It was used by Armoured Knight in the light novel and in the anime. * : A weapon composed of a simple double edged blade and a simple hilt. It was used by Armoured Knight in the manga. References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Unnamed Characters